Finding A Way
by Electric.Imaginings
Summary: !REVAMP! Tim Drake is adopted by Bruce at age four and grows up in Wayne Manor, but has never been allowed to fight crime. Until now. With his past coming back to haunt him, he has to find it in himself to confront his old enemies while dealing with the crazy situations thrust upon him by his brothers. It's a hard road ahead, but if anyone can handle it, the Bats can. (No Slash).
1. Prologue

**It's back and the same story, but a lot different. Meaning that I've taken 'Finding A Way' and revamped it. The original story exists and certain parts will be here, but in a different way than before so that it'll be more interesting. I hope you enjoy this **_prologue _**of the 'revamp' (am I the only one who loves that word?).**

**Ages will be switching for flashbacks and memories, but for the prologue:**

**Tim-15**

**Others ages will be posted as they come into the main story, as well as their age for flashbacks. R&R, please.**

* * *

Prologue

_ I was four the day my world changed, and now, eleven years later, I still remember it as if it's happening at this exact moment. I can still close my eyes and see the front hall of my old home, my nanny with her crazy hair, and the master bedroom that my parents had occupied the few nights they were home. A place that was once so familiar and real to me, now only exists in my dreams and memories. I can't say I miss it, nor can I honestly admit that I'd rather live with my parents than with Bruce. _

_ I do, however, wish they were alive, and when things get tough, I even wish that they had been better parents so that none of this had ever happened. It has, though, and I can't change the past. At least, I'm happy here at Wayne Manor – most of the time. Things have gotten tougher ever since Damian, Bruce's biological son, announced his existence and came to live with us. He's a demon in disguise; just don't tell Bruce that. _

_ Besides Damian, everything is fine. Well, except for the fact that Bruce refuses to let me join in on the crime fighting. He's had Dick and Jason teach me how to defend myself, even teaching me a few moves himself a time or two. Beyond defense, he won't teach me anything else, and he won't let the others, either. He kept to the promise he made to Alfred when I was younger that he'd never allow me to wear the mantle of Robin._

_ Once I asked him that, since he wouldn't let me wear the Robin costume, what about my own suit? It was futile. My reply was a lecture. I haven't asked him since, though I tried other routes by hinting to Dick and appealing to Jason's bad side. Jason actually almost helped me, until Dick found out and told Bruce. When our father found out about this, he was furious. Especially with Jason._

_ My older brother didn't talk to me for a week. He had ended up getting grounded for his choice of words when arguing the point with Bruce._

_ He relented soon and taught me a few things in secret. I knew it was just to show his defiance, but I was happy that he was training me. After all, it's hard to feel like you're an equal when the rest of your family are crime-fighting superheroes and you're just… you. Bruce and Dick don't understand this. They insist that I'm fine the way I am. Dick even started preaching to me about how I shouldn't try to be anyone else and that I'm 'perfect the way I am'._

_ They were learning life skills in gym that week. By the next, he'd forgotten his own advice and was trying to better himself to the extremes._

_ That's what I'm trying to do – to better myself. I have the science and math part of being a Robin down, why can't I take the extra step and do the training as well? I'm a member of the Bat family. If _Jason_ can do it, so can I. I may be smaller than the others, and I may be weaker, but with the right training, I know I can be on their level. I can be a Robin, and no matter what, I'll prove that to Bruce. _

_ Somehow, I'll find a way._

* * *

**And, BAM! Tiny little prologue to get the boulder rolling again. Readers of the original, did you catch the reference in the first chapter? New readers, don't worry – all will be explained in coming chapters. Thanks for reading.**

**Special thanks to stands-tall-among-shadows! It took your message to get me brave enough to actually post this revamp. Thanks for being an awesome reader!**

**Until next time, everybody, adieu. **


	2. Jason's Birthday (Part I)

**Ages:**

**Tim – 15**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jason's Birthday (Part I)

Tomorrow's a special day – Jason's birthday. I plan on making it amazing, though I'm sure I'll have severe competition when it comes to Dick, who's practically the king of festivities when it comes to our family. Bruce doesn't do parties unless he has to, Jay would rather have a six-pack of beer than a celebration, Damian's an evil little brat who wouldn't think of doing anything nice for anybody, and I'm just… awkward. It's annoying. If I can solve complex calculus problems, why is it so hard to plan a party?

That's why I have to make sure tomorrow's absolutely perfect, not just for Jason's sake, but to prove to myself that I can do it. The only problem is, how _do_ I do it? Jason can be exceedingly difficult. The only way I could really pull it off was to plan a party that centered on the whole 'macho-man' theme. Sadly, most of the things on that list Bruce wouldn't allow and I wouldn't want to be there. After all, I shouldn't encourage negative behavior.

Sorry, Jay, but I'm scratching beer, cigarettes, and girls from the list. Literally. I've actually spent the last ten minutes or so compiling a list of all the things Jay likes. There seems to be a lot that I've had to scratch off. Guns and knives didn't survive a second, mostly because I don't want to even think of the lecture Bruce will give me if I tried that. Unhealthy fast foods have survived, but Alfred probably won't like that.

Let's see… what else could I do? I examine my list again, looking at each bullet and considering what I could do with that particular thing. Finally, as I begin to think it's hopeless and I should just let Dick do the party-planning, an idea comes to mind. Jason's dealt with bombs a lot and is skilled at making and dismantling them. What about fireworks?

It's extravagant for a birthday, but what's wrong with a little splurging once in a while? Jason's been behaving, most of the time, recently, so he deserves it. I write down 'fireworks' on my other list, which is one of what I'll need to get. With the main event decided, I start to think of decorations. Jason's a simple sort of person when he's home and relaxing. I think a simple, basic theme would work for that.

I write that down. I glance back at how I'd written 'unhealthy, greasy foods' on the other list and decide that I'll have to talk to Alfred about it. With the basic necessities figured out, I close my notebook and stand. I stretch before walking downstairs to locate the aging British man. Judging by the time, he should be in the kitchen about now, finishing breakfast.

I always wake up earlier than the others, who are probably still exhausted and sore from last night's adventures. I know my brothers will probably be up when they smell the finished meal, though, so I'd better get a move on if I want to have an advantage over Dick.

As predicted, I found Alfred making pancakes. He looked up as I walked in, offering a smile and polite greeting. "Good morning, Master Timothy. I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah," I lied. Last night had been torment for me, admittedly. I'd spent the hours tossing and turning as nightmares plagued my mind and memories from long ago resurfaced in my dreams. I saw my old nanny, standing above me, the evil she had hidden for so long having rewritten her features. A twist from what had really happened, but just as horrible.

In my dreams last night, I had seen flashes and glimpses of the events that had led up to my being adopted by Bruce. I saw Fran (my nanny) opening a door to reveal a police detective. I heard him saying that my parents had been arrested for smuggling artifacts, but there was something wrong with his voice. It was muffled and hard to understand, vastly different from what I normally heard when my mind replayed the scene.

In an instant, the world had spun around me and suddenly I was seeing nothing but black, though I heard Fran in the distance. She was threatening me (I knew from the reality of my memories) but my ears wouldn't register anything but my own heartbeat, which was beating a fast rhythm in fear. I couldn't bring myself to understand that I was having a bad dream and that this part of my life was years ago.

I felt a nonexistent carpet scratching my cheek from where I had curled up and felt my bonds cutting into my wrists. I dimly thought 'she's kidnapped me' in a brief instant. I was four again, scared and alone and waiting for a hero that I'd thought would never come. Then, it was over. I woke up, I was fifteen again, and I was laying in my bed at Wayne Manor, a world away from that decrepit building she'd taken me to.

I had laid back down after getting a glass of water to calm myself. I laid there for nearly an hour, unable to fall back to sleep. Once I did, the nightmare was worse. It wasn't any memory of mine, but Fran was still there, acting as my tormentor. She stood over me, cackling, like she'd taken lessons from the Joker himself. For all I know, she might have. Bruce has never told me all the facts of the case.

At times, I feel annoyed by the fact that he had hidden so much from me. Was he afraid that if he did tell me, then I would want revenge and grow up bitter? With Bruce, it's difficult to know what's going on in his mind. He's had years of training to mask his feelings. While I try to imitate this in many situations, I'll never be as skilled.

"Alfred?" I ask the butler, stepping closer.

"Yes, Master Timothy?" he replied.

"I was hoping you'd help with something," I said, as sheepishly as possible.

"It's according to what this 'something' is," Alfred replied, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked towards the door to check on our privacy levels. Once deciding it was adequate, I gave him the details.

"I want to throw Jason a party," I told him. "I can't do it on my own and I was hoping you'd help."

Alfred thought for a moment. "Doesn't Master Dick usually do the party throwing?"

"Well, yeah…" I shrugged. "But I thought that we could do things a little different this time. I already know what I want to do, and I have it written down. I just need your help to get it done."

Once again, he took some time to think over my proposition. He then asked what it was I had in mind so I told him. His face remained impassive the whole time except at the end when he frowned at my suggestion of all of Jason's favorite foods.

"Master Timothy, you _do_ realize how disgusting hot dogs are," he gently reprimanded. "Perhaps we could have a nice dinner instead."

I looked at the ground again, then worked up the nerve. "I know they're disgusting, and I don't like them either, but this is _Jason_'s birthday. I want it to be what _he_ likes, which means lowering my eating standards. Can't we skip the fancy meals for one night? Please, Alfred?"

He sighed, shaking his head as he placed the last of the pancake batter onto a pan. "Very well, Master Timothy. I shall do my best to assist you. Though I warn you, the fireworks had better not burn the grass or create a mess."

Looks like we're setting them off on gravel or cement, then.

"Thanks, Alfred!" I grinned, almost hugging him before catching myself. This is what I get from being raised around Dick – the urge to hug.

"You're welcome, Master Timothy, and though it's against my policy, I must ask for one thing in return."

"Which is?"

"Would you please go and wake Master Bruce and the others?"

* * *

**There you go – Chapter One. If you hadn't read the original and was confused by the dreams, then don't worry since there will be further detail later on. If you're super curious, and since other people already know, then you can PM me and I'll try to send back a simple summary. :)**

**Thanks for reading. R&R, if you please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**


End file.
